The present invention relates to a hairbrush for disentangling the hair, especially long hair, allowing it to be separated into several hair locks.
There are already known such hairbrushes, which include a handle to which is connected a head from one face of which protrude bristles for disentangling the hair. The head is constituted by a longitudinal portion coaxial with the handle and by several bars extending from either side and in spaced arrangement with respect to one another along the longitudinal portion with the bristles fixed to the bars.
With such a brush configuration, it is therefore possible during the brushing operation to disentangle the hair and then, by slightly turning the brush around its longitudinal axis, to separate the hair into several locks by means of the bars of the brush head, each lock being located in the space between two successive bars.
However, such brushes suffer from the disadvantage that they easily allow at least one of the separated hair locks to escape from the space between two successive bars.